


As Long As We Both Shall Live

by BD_Z



Series: Till Death Do Us Start [6]
Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Exorcisms, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 20:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BD_Z/pseuds/BD_Z
Summary: The end is near for Beetlejuice. Damn marriage thing and it's stupid rules, AND just when he and Lydia were starting to hit it off. Might as well spend the last moments of your existence with a barely legal teen pressed against the goods.





	1. Chapter 1

After being confronted with death, demons, ghostly possession, exorcism, and rape; one would think there was nothing left to fear. That when a person finds their balance after living through such atrocities, the only course of life for this person would be to become a beacon of light and grow into a role model worthy of praise.

That person would be Delia.

And that person was very wrong.

Lydia was beside herself, not literally, as she held onto her ghost. Pale and sickly, He looked far worse than he had not, but two days ago when they awoke from their sleep in the room, Lydia mentally dubbed as the Porn set. He was weak. Too weak to do much of anything and it scared her. She wanted to fight him when he said he needed to take her home.

She wanted to go toe to toe when he said he needed to come clean with the ’rents on where she had been and even though Adam and Barbara were horrified at the prospect of date rape, Charles patted Beetlejuice on the shoulder and thanked him for caring for Lydia. For saving her from the house that burned down after the incident with the Brewster girl and her friends. 

Surreal, but it was the truth, and yet, Lydia could only focus on BJ’s deteriorating energy. She didn't want to eat. Nor did she want to leave her ghostly husband's side to sleep in her room.

There was only one place she wanted, regardless of how much it tortured her.

”Hey, Lydia.” Beetlejuice sat on the musty old sofa where he would watch his wife on her daily adventures. Aka, stalking from a distance. 

”What?” she hardly had the desire to put any emotion in her voice. She was a puppet — a ghost in living flesh. 

”Not thinking of offing yourself again are ya? Cuz, that way of thinkin’ ain't gonna stop this.”

”Are you going to tell me what will stop this?” She snapped at him only to be met with his shit-eating grin. 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t ya?” 

“Yes, I would. Not stop being such an asshole and tell me. I know you know.” 

She didn’t understand why he was satisfied with her outburst. The smug curl of his lips and the reclined position, he beckoned her closer into his arms and as angry as she was with him for taunting her, she couldn’t deny him. She hadn’t even told him yet.

“Shit happens, kid. I care about ya too much.”

“I don’t get why you won’t even tell me. Why are you being exorcised when it was my fault-“

“Would you knock that shit off. I told ya that this wasn’t your fault.”

Lydia bit down on her lip, an action she had taken to do when she knew her next words would make things worse. There was a bonus to the move, however. Beetlejuice would calm down the next moment and breath in and out as per Delia training.

“Honey, Babes, ya gotta let that go. Don’t make me go all Disney on ya.”

“Please don’t. Your singing is terrible.”

“You’re one to talk. You sound like you sing out of your nose.” He chuckled at the dirty look she threw him but soon laughed along with him. She curled her body into his arms, finally accepting the embrace he had been offering this entire time. 

She breathed in his scent and hummed. “Hey, Beej. My dead Beej. I need a little help here. Don’t leave me by myself here.”

“Babes?” He asked as she sang into his chest.

“Are you really being exorcised, will I spend my life without you? My Beej.”

“Aww, shit. Stop that.” He snarled. She could feel him pull his arms around her tighter.

“Dead Beej

Don’t force me to iron out my creases

I'm a bunch of broken pieces

It was you who made me whole

Every day they are staring at me

Like all "hurry up get happy

Move along

Forget about your ghost."

“Fuck! “ Beetlejuice lifted himself, shifting Lydia to sit on his lap.

“It’s the perfect day to die

‘Cause you Lyds happened ta marry this ol’ guy

You gave me control of my soul

For the whole being dead thing.”

She couldn’t help but smirk at him, “yup, you have a terrible voice.”

She hugged him close, burrowing her body as close as possible to him while his chest rumbled in satisfaction. Lydia knew that he loved this. A pure affection and one she had come to realize meant more this lonely former demon than some crazed sex fantasy.

For what felt like an eternity and blink of an eye at the same instant, Lydia held on. Unable to let go of him, knowing that if she left his side for even a brief trip to the restroom, there might not be another chance to tell him how she felt. However long they had left remained a mystery since he wasn't exactly forthcoming with information on how to set everything right again.

What was so bad that he couldn't just tell her? 

If he faded, she decided, then she would too. There was no point anymore. Barb and Adam were dead, but they had each other, and Dad had Delia. Who did Lydia have?

As if the thought summoned supervision intervention, the door at the top of the basement creaked open. Heavy footsteps followed. Not ghost steps and they were too light to be Delia’s. 

She sighed and evened her breathing, feigning her only course of action that could help her avoid another argument. Sleep.

* * *

Beetlejuice felt the soft little body turn to putty the moment the basement door opened. Sneaky, sneaky little babes. He chuckled and rested his head against the arm of the sofa cradling Lydia against him like an adorable teenager couple pretending they were not just caught in the act.

At least he could get the last laugh at old chucks expense. 

The steps slowed, stopping right behind them, hovering over the couple. Beetlejuice peeked one eye open, curious as to why their visitor hadn’t said anything yet. 

Charles stood arms crossed over them, deep furrows in his brow as if thinking caused him pain. Or perhaps it was just the sight of his beloved daughter wedged between a former demon's legs with her arms tucked against her chest. Beetlejuice could hardly be called a gentleman in a situation like this one, but somehow he managed not to put his hands on Lydia’s ass.

“‘Sup Chuck.” 

Beetlejuice watched as the man remained stiff and unresponsive for a moment. Possibly questioning whether or not Lydia was asleep but the moment passed, and Charles let out a deep, resigned breath.

“There was a time when I would be glad to see you gone from our lives.”

Ok, that was unexpected. 

“But Lydia...”

“Lyds is stronger than you give her credit for, dad.” 

Charles recoiled. “I don’t like you. I never have and knowing this ... curse is finally exorcising you from my family; I should be happy. I could have her back.”

Beetlejuice raised a quizzical brow at the way Charles spoke. He seemed to have grown some balls. Impressed BJ began stroking Lydia's hair to which his girl began to nuzzle closer to him. 

Charles eyed them in what BJ could only assume meant he was judging them.

”I can see now, over the last few days that it's not possible. My daughter will not survive another loss.”

”Gee Chucky, startin’ ta think you might actually care about me.” Snarky retort aside, BJ admired how quickly Lydia’s dad came to the conclusion. 

”Tell me how we can fix this, son.”

Whoah, Beetlejuice felt Lydia’s handgrip him in an attempt to keep her charade. Beetlejuice, on the other hand, managed to shift in time to hide her flinch.

”Well, Dad, it's like this. Nothing is going to fix this short of trauma and death, so if you don't mind. I want to spend the rest of my afterlife with this girl pressed against my junk cuz lets face it, Chuck, shit is gonna happen, and when I'm gone, you fuckers are going to have to keep her alive till the next dumb fuck schmuck comes along to win her heart.”

He was pleased with the way Charles recoiled. 

”I see.” was all the man could say, but instead of being insulted, he let his gaze fall onto the sleeping (not really) girl. ”I don't know what she sees in you.”

”Frankly Chuck, neither do I. Now unless you wanna see some highly inappropriate creepy old guy act, you should head back to your happy family.” 

Oh, the glare could have exorcised him on the spot had he been any weaker. Luckily, Charles relented and left the couple alone. Only once the door closed did Lydia stir.

”trauma or death?” she asked as she slid up his body, and boy did that feel good.

”Not gonna do that to ya. I told you Lyds. There is nothing you can do.”

Lydia practically smashed her face into his chest. 

“Ugh, why are the rules so vague!”

“Ha! This wasn’t in the rules babe. I didn’t think there were any rules. After all, marriages are held only to the standards of the vows and shit like that. I pretty much tied myself to you for life. You thought it was my life and I figured I’d be with ya till your life was over.”

“Wait, what did you say?”

“I said, ‘Ha. This wasn’t in the rules?”

“No not that” Lydia straddled over his hips, sitting up and giving him a whole ocean full of bad ideas. “You said that we are held to the ‘standards of the vows.’”

He felt himself twitch against her pleasant warmth and groaned. “Yeah so?”

He knew his voice was strained because of her devious little smirk. There was no way he imagined her slow and deliberate grind against his dick. 

“Sooo, If we never gave each other vows before saying I do, then what is the default?” She moved against him again. 

“Uhhh I-I guess.... umm. Social society norms based on the brides' fam- fa- family religion. Oh, Babes, ya gotta stop that. I can’t think.”

Lydia stopped her wiggling and leaned down to take Beetlejuice by surprise with a deep, needy, and almost lustful kiss. 

“I Lydia Deetz am of sound mind.”

“Babe?” Beetlejuice sat up while Lydia adjusted herself on his lap. 

“I take this ghost to have and hold, in sickness and in health, to forsake all others, from this life to the next and if you ask me, I’m answering, yes. I love that man of mine.”

Stunned, he gripped her by the hips and pulled her close to him, wrapping her arms around her tiny torso. He felt something, weird. Like a surge of energy only less intense.

She was waiting for him, he realized. Her questioning gaze burned him in more than one way as he felt an overwhelming need to get closer to the flames she radiated. He was silent for a few more unbearably long seconds before swallowing his anxieties.

“I take you, Lydia, to be mine and only mine. Heart and soul. I vow to make you happy, to make you laugh, to gross you out and to always be there for you.”

Lydia’s giggle gave him pause enough to smile up at her, feeling stronger than before.

“I promise not to let anyone harm you again without getting revenge and never to let someone else’s stupid fucking mistake land you with the blame cuz let’s face it, Babes, this whole this was bullshit, and I really outta go back, and fucking destroy that ass wipes dick and make I’m a eunuch for all eternity... and .. and”

“Beetlejuice,” Lydia said softly touching a finger to his lips. He couldn’t help but nip at that delicate appendage eliciting yet another laugh from her heavenly lips.

“Lydia. I promise to take care of you for as long as I exist if you will have me. No more games. For real. Bffs, and more. Be my bride?”

Lydia wrapped her arms around his neck, “I will, and I do, but this time, No more exorcisms.”

“No promises.”

Beetlejuice pulled Lydia into his arms, practically crushing her to his chest before kissing her deeply and fully and with surprising force.

Adrenaline fueled them as BJ lifted Lydia only to rotate their position and gently laying her down on the couch cushions. 

“Um..” She broke free only to have him start a trail of nips and bites down her neck and shoulders. “Beej. The couch.”

“Don’t worry about it; it won’t break.”

“No, it stinks. Let me get up.” Her hand pressed against his shoulder but he held firm. Too firm actually. 

For a brief moment, neither wanted to breathe, which was fine by him since breathing was optional in this ghostly state of existence. Lydia, however, didn’t have that option, and she let out a slow breath, even and shallow. He locked eyes with her completely in awe over the fact his pain was gone.

“Did we? Are you?” Her voice had never sounded so delicate and deliciously fragile. No even when she was a broken shell did she sound so full of raw emotion. “Be-“

He jumped off the couch and began patting himself up and down. Searching for any hint that he was still suffering from exorcism. There was nothing — no pain, no gut-wrenching sickness ripping out his soul. 

So engrossed in this analysis of his manifested state that he didn’t even notice Lydia was beside him till the took his hands. 

“Ok. Ok. I’m good. I’m fine. I’m totally freaking out. Lydia, what the hell? Nothing is ever that simple?”

“You said so yourself. Marriages are held to the standards of the vows. Till death do we start? And I mean it BJ. I do love you.”

He felt like he got hit with a truck or maybe a jet plane. Those felt about the same, right? Where the entire body goes numb, and you feel both adrenaline and fear but at the same time accepted and adored. This is nothing like how he felt at the wedding itself. You know right before the woman in front of him stabbed him in the back. 

Or maybe it was.

The point was, Beetlejuice was at a loss for words as he realized that he could feel. He had emotions, and they were not solely based on possessiveness and a need to kill. As he looked at her, his Lydia, he felt something akin to how it was to live yet here he was still dead, not demonic and not exactly human kinda dead.

There really was only one thing left to say to the one person who saw him. Like really saw him for who he was aside from all that creepy no good manipulating fucker persona dickface pretender bullshit.

He took his bride into his arms and kissed her so soundly that her moans got lost under his own. And with a resounding pop, he released her warm and wet lips. 

“So, uh... I’m feeling a little anxious.”

A laugh fell from those same beautiful lips as she shook her head. “Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice....”

“Oh no, please don’t. I don’t wanna risk fucking this up.” He begged falling to his knees

“Get up you dork,” She pulled him up by his ear and tugged him along with her. surprisingly her pull didn’t even hurt, and he kinda dug the aggression as she tugged him away from the couch and up the stairs.

“What are you doing? No, Lyds. Don’t get them involved. Come on. Let’s just bounce on my bed a bit. Naked. You know, like Chuck and Mrs. D.”

Oh, he hit a chord because Lydia looked at him with a snarl of disgust. “Way to go mood killer. I was going to take you to my room, but now... Oh, Delia! You remember what you said about things happening for a reason.”

The last thought to run through BJ’s mind before being pulled through the basement door was, ‘Oh Shit.’

  
  
  


  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consumation.. you know I love it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is adult content. If you read past this then you take responsibility for your own eyes.

There was a time when Lydia was happy. She was a kid, and her mother would take her on car rides where she would dramatically and dangerously simulate their demise. Her mom was quirky and fun. Twisted. 

There was a time when Lydia felt all Hope was lost, and she would never be happy again. That was until a demon showed up and changed her life. He was disgusting, rude, completely uncontrollable, but he got her in a way no one had since her mother’s death. 

They scared people. They called death, murder, and mutilation. He ripped his guts out for her, and she got a few jabs in with her own twisted need to feel what a knife could do to the flesh, even demon flesh. Then the betrayal and anger. Then she conned him right back.

The next time she felt happy, it was almost bittersweet. She had a new family. But no Mom and no BJ even if he was an utter asshole. 

Who would have thought in a million years she would end up here?

It was like some twisted multiverse curse. Was she destined to be married to a dead man? 

Whatever the truth may be, she no longer cared as she watched her ghost and her family acting unnaturally cordial.

Delia cried with happiness, hugging Beetlejuice and plastering him with ridiculously over the top praises for how much he meant to Lydia and the family whereas Adam and Barbra offered a few kind words. Everyone knew that their relief was for Lydia’s sake. Her father, well, he was unreadable aside. They could all visibly see that his concern for his daughter has somewhat been relieved. 

By the time everyone began to shuffle off for their respective nightly routines, Lydia could see that the dark circle around BJ’s eyes turn a deeper purple. The exhaustion played across his features, unable to keep up the social pretense any longer. 

With one quick look around the living room to make sure no one was around to interrupt her, she took his hand and tugged. She almost forgot her intent when he gave her the most clueless puppy dog expression. She placed a finger to her lips to pause the question that was about to disturb the silence.

He didn’t argue. 

She pulled again, and he rose, following her like a well-trained beagle. She could almost imagine the wagging tail though perhaps those thoughts were best left for another time — one where Lydia’s plans were not so adult.

The excitement began to build as she approached her bedroom, hand on the knob turning slowly as she looked back at her stunned ghost. His eyes wide and round frantically connecting the dots.

“Whoa whoa,” he whispered, knowing that Chuck and De were right down the hallway. “Lyds, you know I’m up for anything, and I totally dig you. I mean love you, but are you sure?”

She turned, gripped his tie and yanked him into the bedroom, her door closing perhaps a little louder than it needed to be. 

* * *

Beetlejuice didn’t stand a chance. No one could when she gave that flutter thick eyelashes over her pleading doe-like eyes.

Her sweet fingers slipped beneath his collar, eliciting a shiver of anticipation to travel down his neck, making a B-line to his crotch. That’s when he knew, Lydia was not playing coy. She was in this for the long haul. 

And by long, BJ meant long. 

Being a ghost had its perks. 

Lydia reaches down between them, taking a bold change by gripping him with a gentle yet firm reminder that he needed to stay in the present. Oh, boy was he reminded. The groan of pleasure that escaped him was louder than he expected.

Shit, if he wasn’t careful he was gonna bust a load right then and there.

“Fuck, Lydia. Where’d you learn ...” He moaned out with a strangled rattle as her fingers flicked at the head of his cock through his pants.

“A girl learns a thing or two when the roommates choose to regale to us Of their adventures.” 

Her casual commentary did not break her concentration but not a moment after the last delicious syllable left her lips, she released him and began fiddling with his zipper. She unfastens his button and let gravity take over as she stepped away from him.

He whined for a brief moment before his brain kicked in enough to let him enjoy the view of Lydia carefully removing her lacy dress. A peak of flesh, her shoulder, a thigh. A regular bucket of KFC with a splash of sin.

Lydia, now wearing a slip of fabric feigning to be underwear, began to giggle bringing him back to the reality that he was standing there half-dressed, his pants at his ankles while his boxers pitched a horizontal, near-vertical tent.

The sight alone quenched his thirst, but boy was he famished. That girl was a feast. Thanksgiving dinner for the starved. He was ready to say grace as he jumped into action, swooping her into his arms and onto the bed with a bounce. Lydia laughed as he struggled out of his clothing, clumsy and desperate to feel the warmth of her skin against his own raging internal fire.

Lydia stilled him when he finished with the buttons of his shirt by wrapping an arm around his neck and pulling him in deep for a kiss that sparked a surge of lust. He barely knew how to control himself or the ragged breathing that became a whine of desperate need. 

Her legs parted for him to settle in the one place he had sought for so so long. Eons, he waited for someone to want him. This girl, this beautiful sweet thing, she wanted him. She was moist to the point that when his hand slipped down to caress her through her underwear, he could have sworn, she prelubricated herself.

When did she have the time? No, not possible. This was all her. 

“God! I fucking needed this.” He growled after giving her an appreciation fill kiss. His hands managed to remove both her underwear and his boxers while Lydia was able to push what was left of his shirt off. 

There was a moment of fear when he saw her wide-eyed gaze took in his physique. He wasn’t some young buck pretty boy. Nowhere near as sexy as Adam but he did have a decent dick. At least that’s how he saw it. 

From his point of view, he could see how innocent hands began to caress his hardened cock tentatively, she touched the tip, spreading the fluid of his Precum around the head.

“Ohhh shit. Lydia, hold on babe. That’s ... sensitive.”

She pulled her hand away, almost apologetically. Lydia offered him a timid smile as she leaned back against her bedding, legs wide open no longer covered from his view.

“Beetlejuice? Are you gonna sit there all night staring, or are you going to- Ah.”

She didn’t finish. 

Beetlejuice had taken her thighs and pulled her closer to him, preparing his entrance by positioning himself and with one smooth thrust, filled her with his entire length.

Lydia’s eyes flew open wide, startled, and unprepared for the way his girth stretched her. He was still for a moment, watching her face and holding back the ecstasy he was experiencing. Her tight little body clenched him, squeezing and pulsing pleasantly. 

She didn’t push him away. There were no words of rejection. She didn’t even tell him that he was a disgusting creep for shoving his dick in so hard so soon after... well, he didn’t want to think about that. He just wanted her.

Beetlejuice wanted to experience the way Lydia wrapped her legs around his waist and beckoned him down to her for another sweet kiss. Her whispered words for him to move, gave him direction. Slower, faster, gentle... hard.

The gentle mewls of appreciation escaped her with every rotation of his hips against her clit and cunt. His Lydia, his Babes, his wife. She wanted him to move harder.

So he did and did and did. The repetition of his thrusts brought him closer and closer and fuck he was gonna spill.

Of course, that would be the time Lydia would cry out his name into the flesh of his shoulder, the tight swelling surrounding his dick began to squeeze and flutter. He let out a vocalization that could raise the dead.

Lydia laughed, her arms stretched up while her legs remained around him. She folded her arms under her head and let out a deep sigh.

“You really are a good fucking demon.” She casually remarked.

“Eh, what can I say? I told ya we would make a great team, didn’t I?”

Lydia gave her legs and internal muscles a squeeze. A pleasant hum rumbling in her chest.

“Can you blame a girl for wanting to know who she is working with?” The coy smile nearly turned him on again. Nearly.

Lydia rolled them over, surprising him, and resting her head to his chest as if listening for a heartbeat. He was sure there was nothing there for her to hear, but a swooping feeling hit his gut, and he watched as she righted herself, sitting on him. In all her glorious nakedness on top of his body... whoa, he never remembered getting so hard so soon after sex before.

Her mess of tangled short black hair, those delicate small breasts, and her tiny cream-colored body, practically glowed in the darkness. Now, wait... it was glowing.

He was too.

Now that was some weird shit.

Neither complained about the surge of energy that filled them both. They couldn’t help but take in the sensation as Lydia repositioned herself, sliding him back inside her tight body.

“Ready for round two?” She asked.

“Oh Boy.... this is gonna be so good.”

End

  
  
  



End file.
